


Better Than Work.

by fearless_seas



Series: Halemadge || Pythias & Damon [4]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American History RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_seas/pseuds/fearless_seas
Summary: How will Nathan Hale ever get Benjamin Tallmadge away from his studies.





	Better Than Work.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryabolkonskaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryabolkonskaya/gifts).



> This was a request I got from @asexualtallmadge on Tumblr:
> 
> 33) “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr, @sonofhistory

November 16th, 1771

____________________

           Nathan Hale sighed, staring up a the ceiling with absolute no enjoyment. He shifted on the bed, boring of tapping his knuckles against the wall and of swaying his feet off the board at the foot of the bed. He shifted his weight on the mattress, flipping himself over onto his left hip and allowing his palm to drift up to support his head. A strand of blonde hair fell into view; irritated, he blew it away, arching his brows.

           “Are you done yet?”, he was impatient, hardly containing himself any longer. A bout of nervous energy stuttered in his thighs. He floundered a glance that wandered to the desk at the opposite end of the room. Benjamin Tallmadge was not facing him, barely acknowledging him, merely muttering out a reply and his fingers swam to circulate around his temples. Stress was building beneath his brow and he could feel a headache formulating behind the creases of his eyes. 

           Dismayed at receiving no proper reaction, Nathan spun over, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed until his soles touched the ground. “Damon?”, he called, chewing on his inner cheek, resting his chin.

           A muted grunt responded from the direction, but ultimately nothing of worth. Fed up, Nathan slinked off the bed, the mattress admitted a groan and the springs bounced underneath the released weight. He paraded around Enoch’s empty, neatly folded bed, making his way towards Ben’s turned back. Slipping up behind him, he slinked his arms around Ben’s neck, palms gliding onto his chest, pressing up against the back of the chair. He leaned forward, gathering his lover up in his arms and squeezing tightly.

           Defeated, Ben dropped his quill and raising an arm towing Nathan farther until Nathan’s chin lay ceased on the top of his auburn curls. Nathan shut his eyes, inhaling and burying his nose in those fibers. There was a sense of ecstasy before Nathan re-opened his eyes, peering over onto the desk with all the papers and scrawls. He nearly parted his mouth to inquire ask it, but Ben caught him just as his lips were beginning to form words.

           “I have to study, Pythias,” a little shift of edge weighted down each syllable spiraled off his tongue. 

           Nathan rolled his eyes, slithering his touch onto their upper arms, streaming down closer towards the hands laying on the desk. “You have barely moved all day… you used to be fun…”, he teased, letting out a theatrical sigh. That brought a laugh to Ben’s visage, and he reclined, facing him and his crooked smile shone brightly peering into each other’s faces.

           “I was fun back when I  _wasn’t_ behind. Between measles and exams…”, Ben’s head tilted, allowing their gaze to break. Nathan swallowed a lump in the back of his throat that was gathering together. The New Yorker still did look rather pale, Nathan mused, his ashy hair matted the corners of his face, framing it picturesquely, his lips were still an odd colorless rouge. Nathan couldn’t help but recognize the fear that swam in his gut. An unsettling silence before Ben turned back, grabbing up his quill, reaching across the table to dip it into the ink, hovering above the paper almost unsure of what to write.  

           “Damon…”, the blonde attempted to coax even farther, planting a delicate kiss on the top of his crown, digging into his warmth. “You haven’t been outside all day…”, the walls of their dorm was drinking in the afternoon sunlight, it glistened against the wallpaper.

           “I’ve realized.”, he scoffed as he said this. 

           Nathan trailed his fingertips down to Ben’s sides, brushing over his hips in the process, covered by the layers of clothing–he prodding the area. Ben’s abdomen tightened in irritation. Pleased, Nathan dug two fingers into the area, grinning to himself as Ben let out a little squeal. “How dare you,” he lamented, narrowing his eyes, tipping his chin back up to meet him upside down, “Are you going to stop anytime soon?”

           Nathan simpered, looking thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head, hair tumbling his front of his eyes. Ben’s neck lay open where he tipped back against the chair, Adam’s apple quivering in the column, almost for him and desire tugged at the strings in his heart.  **“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”**

           Ben rolled his eyes at this, sticking his tongue out. For good measure, Nathan dug his fingertips into their torso again finding himself rather amused at the way he jumped in his chair attempting to depress his hand off but he wasn’t strong enough.  _“Nathan!”_ , he groaned, clutching his stomach as if he was wounded, his voice sounding like a wail. 

 _“Ben!”,_ Nathan mocked back. 

           Ben paused, licking his lips, “Its attention you want, huh?”.

           A little surprised, Nathan twisted his face in confusion. Mustering a smile, Ben stood from his seat, pushing the chair back and swerving around. Stepping back, Nathan’s calves knocked into Enoch’s bed and he flopped un-purposely onto the blanket letting out a startled groan, not ripping his gaze off of Ben as he strided forward a tease impregnating his hips. The brunette neared, folding himself on top of his lap, wrapping his legs around their waist.

           His soft lips landed on the carve of his neck and lust stirred in his gut, Ben’s lips trailed across his throat and fluttered across his collar bone at the revealed skin from his shirt. Nathan pressed his hands into Ben’s lower back, shutting his eyes, shifting forward to tug Ben’s caress off of him and he instead took over, kisses stuttering across the shorter man’s jaw, embracing him closer.

           Ben moaned as warm breath grazed his the shell of his ear, the hair on the back of neck standing up, leaning deeper into the touch. Nathan released, simultaneously their eyes met for a small eternity, eyelashes darkening.

           “Better than work?” 

           “Shut up and keep going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short little ficlet! Comments are appreciated highly, haha.


End file.
